4 Dantes and Vergil
by Bubbly12
Summary: Imagine all the Dantes from 1 to 4 come together and add 1 Vergil. This will contain Yaoi. DanteXVergil
1. Chapter 1

Vergil was quietly reading a book near a fireplace. He and Dante made an agreement, that he and and Vergil would not try to kill each other, as long as they keep their distance. Dante barges in time to time, but everything is just normal. Vergil lives in a mansion in the woods far away from the city. Living in solitude, read, meditate,training, and renumbering the past. Once again, everything is normal.

A knock was heard from the door, and Vergil knew who exactly who it was. "Vergil open up, it's me Dante!" Vergil walked over the door with a sigh and let him in. What caught him surprise is that this Dante was a few years older.

"Who the hell are you?" Vergil said, backing up to reach Yamato that was near the fireplace. The young adult grinned.

"You don't recognize your own brother? What a shame." Yamato was already on Dantes throat and was ready to cut.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Dante."

"Vergil what are you doing?" Dante from DMC3 said.

"Why are you trying to kill Dante 1?" Asked Dante from DMC 4. Dante 2 appeared beside the door, clearly amused by the scene.

Vergil heart was pounding and felt like he was going to faint.

"4 Dantes..." He then fell to the floor unconscious. All the Dantes began to laugh.

I just wanted to read something like this, so I decided to write one. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay pat dos! Please enjoy!

"Okay, explain to me again how they got here? Because this is getting me a headache." Vergil asked Dante 3.

"They got sucked in by this portal thing that brought them here. Cool huh!" All of the Dantes agreed except for two, he was only quiet.(Note: what is Dante DMC personality, he seems all gloomy) Vergil ran his fingers over his hair in frustration.

"Any ideas of what to do?" Vergil asked them. All the Dantes stopped talking and turned their attention to Vergil. Each one an identical grin.

"Oh, we had something in mind." Dante 1 said. Vergil only gave them a confused look, until Dante 2 grabbed his arms from behind

"Let me go *gasp*" Dante 3 groped Vergil's ass and gave it a hard squeeze, which made Vergil gasp more. "You, basta*ah*erds! ah...ah please stop..."

"Stop I don't think so..." Dante 4 said, while he and Dante 1 started to address him. Dante 3 grabbed Vergil's face and roughly kissed him hard on the lips. Dante 2 started licking and biting Vergil's exposed neck that made Vergil moan and gasp in Dante 3's mouth.

Vergil was fully exposed, and with the help of Dante 1 and 4 they brought him down to the floor. Dante 3 was touching every part of Vergil's body. Dante 2 was clawing,biting, and licking Vergil's chest. Dante 4 was squeezing and caressing Vergil's cock and making Vergil moan and gasp in pleasure and cum. It was music to their ears. Dante 1 was having a hot make out session with him, his and Vergil's tongue battled for dominance and explored each others mouths. Dante 1 broke the kiss, but saliva was still connecting them together.

"You want me to take you?" He asked a dazed Vergil, still gasping and breathing hard from the session. You opened his mouth to reply but was cut by Dante 3.

"Hell no! Who decided to have you inside him. I've been longer with him than any of you guys! I'm the one who's taking Vergil's virginity!" Dante 2 and 4 stopped and looked at the other two Dantes.

Dante 2 then spoke up, "I'm the one who's been making him moan the most! I deserve to have his virginity!" Then Dante 4 decided to speak up.

"I'm the oldest and more experienced then you guys!"

"Who's going to listen to an old geezer like you?" Dante 3 taunted.

"I'm not that old you little runt!" Dante 4 yelled at 3.

"I'm the one who asked him first." Dante 1 said in his defense. All four Dantes continued arguing, leaving a naked Vergil on the floor looking very embarrassed and angered.

Yeah I hope you guys enjoyed even though it might be short. Please Review

Vergil: Please help me...


	3. Chapter 3

All the Dante started battling like crazy. Every gunshot and the sound of swords clashing would make anyone deaf. One Dante which was four was clever to get out of the fight and tried to sneak over to Vergil. Dante 3 noticed and tackled 4 to the ground before he got a chance at Vergil.

"Don't even think about it old man!"

"I'm not old! Just wait punk! Few years soon you'll know!" Dante 1 and 2 never seemed to stop fighting and it didn't look like it was going to end soon.

Vergil didn't want to be there, 'This must be how Bella Swan feels' thought Vergil.

"Why do I have to be bottom? Compared to me, you're all ukes!" Dantes stopped fighting and looked at Vergil.

The silence was awkward but then they all started laughing.

"You top? Yeah right!"

"God Vergil, you're hilarious!

"Haha! Verge you're the women in the relationship!"

"You're ass is huge it's practically saying it wants me!"

Vergil turned red of embarrassment and of anger. He looked at his butt and blushed even a darker shade of red.

"I-i-it's not that huge." That only made them laugh even harder that 1234 and tears in their eyes.

"Shut up! It's not huge!"

Vergil got so pissed that he got back in his house and locked the door. Worst fight ever.

"Damn the author, this fight wasn't even that long it was short! How dare she embarrasses me like that! When I find her and going to use Yamato and"

Sorry it's short but I tried to be funny! I'm sorry Vergil I didn't mean it, you'll say something later I promise.

Vergil: I'm still going to kill you!

Me: Aw crap I'm gonna die...


	4. Chapter 4

After, the whole four Dante fiasco, Vergil decide to stay at a friends home.

"Hahahaha!"

"It's not funny!" Vergil had just told his friend Anne Boleyn, (If any of you have read my stories, then hear this, she my favorite historical figure) what happened to him. She found it quiet funny.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you two couldn't stand each other? Then there's four of them who want to experience with you! Who wouldn't laugh, I just wish I was there!" Anne continued her laughing which soon turned to giggles.

"So, aren't you worried they might go off looking for?"

"No, I don't really talk about you? Besides, Dante never really paid attention to history class, I'm surprised he knows Abraham Lincoln!" Anne suddenly sat on Vergil's lap.

"So, you haven't spoke of me once,just once?" Vergil flicked her forehead.

"Pretty much yes." Anne punched Vergil's chest, Vergil smirked at this.

"Careful don't break a nail." He teased.

"At least I wasn't about to be raped by four men who happened to the same person and was my brother." Vergil wasn't even paying any attention to her, as he looked into his reflection while holding yamato.

"How's Henry? He's back too and causing you problems."

"Yes. I was about to call, so you could keep him away from me."

"How much are you going to pay?" Anne gripped his white hair and pulled it.

"How about I let you stay here, or I kick your sorry ass where it will be molested again." Anne stated with folded arms, while Vergil looked blankly at her.

"Fine, what am I supposed to do? Threaten him or something?" Anne had a mischievous smirk.

"Pretend to be my lover."

"Hell no! Can't I just cut off a leg instead? What do gain from him staying away from you, didn't he love-"

"Don't even mention that bitch's name, just do it!" 'She's still has a grudge I see.'

"Alright, this is the last favor I will ever do for you." Her face lit up and gave Vergil a peck on the cheek, "I think I would rather be with them again."

"Tell me why we're going to the supermarket again?"

"I need groceries and Henry has been stalking me. Every turn I go he happens to pop up and you promised and when we first met you said you were a man of your word."

Flashback

"Hey Vergil, why did you choose to live in the woods?"

"Because Dante, I'll be far away from you." Vergil stated, while Dante stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever, I got a job to do anyway,later Vergil." As Dante left, Vergil went to make some more adjustments in his new home, he saw a white light at his window. Vergil went outside the woods to see more.

As he came closer to the scene, Vergil saw a woman in a lavender dress with a white little hood on her head.

"Um, excuse me ma'am but who are you?" She stared at Vergil in confusion and answered his question.

"Anne. Anne Boleyn."

Vergil let Anne stay at his home and showed her how to use a phone, cook, drive, everything a person in this time experince.

"So if you have any questions or problems, you can always ask me. I'm a man of my word."

End of Flashback

"So if you have any questions or problems, you can can always ask me. I'm a man of my word. You said that remember?" Vergil gave her a bored expression.

"Now I regret those words, I fell as if I'm babysitting you."

"And I'm hiding you from four Dantes." Anne stateted.

"I'm out in the open, they could find me." Anne began to laugh at Vergil's distress.

"The great and all mighty Vergil Sparda is afraid to lose his virginity, how amusing." Vergil gave her a dirty look,"Oh please, you live outside of town in a damn huge forest. They're probably still looking for you there and they have no idea who I am since you don't speak about me."

"Why would I talk about a woman who time traveled in my time and I helped her?" Anne gave it some thought and figured it out.

"To keep up that cold and mean reputation of yours." She answered, Vergil snorted.

"Let's just get the damn milk and leave already." He growled. Anne tugged at his arm for his attention. "He's here isn't he."

"No them." Vergil turned around and saw all Dante at the store looking for products, "They don't know you're here."

"Fuck the groceries, lets get out of here." Vergil whispered harshly. He grabbed Anne's wrist and they left the market. As they walked outside Vergil continued to give Anne angry looks.

"I didn't think they were going to be there." Anne finally answered.

"Whatever, lets just get in the car. Oh and Anne one more thing, Anne?" She was gone.

While Vergil was talking, Henry managed to cover Anne's mouth and drag her away quickly through the parking lot.

Henry grabbed Anne's shoulders and smashed her to the wall behind the market.

"I want answers! You better give me it you witch!" Anne gave Henry the deadliest glare.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Anne's nails began to go into his skin making him bleed, but he ignored it. Henry began shaking and banging Anne to the wall, but someone grabbed his shoulder and punched him hard in the face. Henry nose broke and it began to bleed.

"How dare you!? I am the king of bloody England you bastard!"

"Like I give a damn who you are asshole." Vergil began to help Anne in her feet and glared at the so called 'king'.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Vergil Sparda, eldest son of the legendary knight Sparda and the new lover of Anne Boleyn." When he said that, Vergil gave Anne 'You owe me' look.

"Another one in your bed Anne? I should say I'm not surprised." Anne looked furious and was about to say something back but Vergil had tackled Henry to the ground and began to beat the out of him, and then he to twist his wrist (I don't know what that move is called) as if he'll break it.

"Say you're sorry." Vergil told him in a voice similar like a mother making her child apologize. Vergil grabbed Henry's hair with his other hand by making him look at Anne.

"I'm sorry..."Vergil began to twist his hand again.

"Say it like you mean it."

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!"

"Good! Now get out of here." Vergil dropped Henry on the floor and glared at him to leave. Henry scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"Woo hoo! Go Vergil!" Vergil and Anne saw all the Dante's looking at him.

"I never thought you would ever save a lady in distress, you really have changed." Dante 4 said.

"Why are you all here?" Vergil asked them.

"To get groceries, why else?" Dante 1 asked and then he eyed at Anne, "Who is she anyways?"

"Lover." Dante 2 answered for Vergil. All four Dantes began to glare at Vergil, wanting him to explain himself,"He told that guy, he was her lover."

"Well Vergil, what do you have to say for yourself?" Dante 3 stated.

Vergil: Of all people, who had to bring her!

Anne: Like I had a choice demon!

Me: Oh come on! You guys are awesome, why not put you together?

Any questions you are free to ask and please Review!


End file.
